Why now?
by Elephantsandtoasters
Summary: The final instalment to my Why? series. Emily is fighting for her life on Asgard, Loki is scared shitless of loosing her, and Thanos is preparing for one last blow that is sure will wipe out Asgard and leave him in charge of the cosmos.
1. Chapter 1

Frigga had been sat with her husband, talking about the larger crops this summer, the gossips of the court and other such inconsequential small talk when the news had come.  
>There was war on Midgard once more.<p>

The Chitauri had returned and they wanted to conquer the realm, this time with renewed vigour. The last battle had not been all that lengthy though it had wrought enough damage and cost the mortals many lives. The results of the previous invasion had been decided by pure accident when the metal man had flown through the portal and destroyed the Chitauri's mother ship.

That was not guarantied outcome this time around. The alien army would have more knowledge of the mortals and would perhaps have found various advantages they could potentially use to make the battle a sure win.

Last time Frigga had worried that one of her sons was too far gone to save, this time she was worried that they both may need saving.

Dread started to fill her heart as she thought about the possibility that perhaps Loki had once again called the army. The thought that Loki may have tricked them all into thinking he had reformed, that he had changed, and yet the minute they let him of their sights and back onto Midgard he attacked once more.

It seemed Odin had had the same thought.  
>"What news of our sons?" He asked, voice impassive as though he was asking about the weather, Frigga however knew Odin very well and could tell that he was in fact worried.<br>"Thor and Loki fight alongside the Avengers and Midgard's armies. It appears as though they were pre-warned and have had time for a few preparations." Came the answer of the soldier Heimdall had sent with the news.

The royal couple were somewhat reassured, but they were none the wiser of the outcome of the battle, nor did they have any further knowledge of the happenings on Midgard. Frigga implored her husband, almost begged him to ready his armies and send help to the Midgardians but to no avail. The time it would take to ready the armies and get them to the Bifrost the battle would have already been won. And besides, the Bifrost was not yet repaired enough to send large groups through, what used would an army be if they could only arrive two by two?

Frigga began fiddling with the hemming of her dress as she was made to wait for more news of her boys.

It came as quite a surprise, to both her and her husband, when a bright blue light engulfed the throne room, only to blink out a second later revealing battle worn and tired warriors.

She could discern who was who from her sons' descriptions, the Man of Iron being the most obvious, the second most obvious would be Black Widow, being the sole woman, then there was the archer, said to have the eyes of a hawk, the man in the red white and blue skin-tight suit she assumed was the Captain, the last of them being the man who turned beast.

And last but not least, her two sons.

And another?

In Loki's arms lay a still figure, it appeared to be another woman with grave injuries. The bloodstains that covered her clothes had began to drip the sticky red substance onto the golden floor of the throne room. Her body looked relaxed, however it was clear that she was not asleep, the large gash that went down her front showed her to be badly injured.

But strangely enough it was not any of that that caught the queen's attention. Instead it was drawn to her second son's anguished face, twisted in pain as though he was the one who lay near death and bleeding out on the floor.

"Please, help." Came his broken and pleading voice.

At hearing those two pitiful words the queen snapped out of her stupor and wasted no time. Jumping from her seat she began to bark orders at the servants nearby, telling them to run ahead and prepare the healing rooms. Alert their best healers, have everything ready.

A solider was beckoned forward and he took the body of the girl and carried her to where the healers would be waiting. All of the Avengers made to follow after them, they would surely need attention themselves but they paid their own injuries no mind as they followed their fallen comrade.

Loki alone stayed where he was. He seemed transfixed, no, paralysed. His eyes were staring but unseeing, his chest rose and fell in deep staggering breaths as though he was struggling to get the air into his lungs, he remained on his knees seemingly too weak to stand.

Frigga remembered when her son had first come crying to her because of bullies, taunting him and saying his sedir was cowardly. She had not been able to stop the hateful whispers.

She remembered when Loki had first had his heart broken by a girl, she was a foreign dignitary's daughter who had not returned his affections, and after she and her father had gone back home she had never returned again. She had not been able to stop the hurt nor heal the heartbreak.

She remembered when her son had come to her, lost and afraid after learning of his true heritage. Loki had thought himself unworthy and unloved. He had thought himself not enough. Frigga remembered how she felt when the news came that Loki had let go, fallen into the void. She had not been able to save him.

Frigga remembered the times when her child had come to her in need. When he had sought her out because he could not understand or could not fix his own problems without her help. She remembered these times and she remembered the times when she too could not help, when she had not had the right answer or the solution. When she had had to watch her son go on in pain and sometimes in tears because she had failed to make everything alright the way a mother was supposed to.

Frigga looked at her son as he knelt, broken and alone, tears pouring down his cheeks as his shield brothers went to the bedside of their injured and she made a silent promise to herself and to her son.

No matter what it took, no matter how long or hard it would be, Frigga vowed to not fail her son in this. That woman would be healed and she would see a smile on Loki's face once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor had been proud of the way his mother had immediately taken control of the situation. She had not hesitated to help his friend and for that he was thankful. Frigga was a kind sole and not one to deny anyone in need the help they required, wether they be criminal or not. She firmly believe that no one was past redemption.

It had been a surprise to him at first. Loki having demanded he break the sole weapon they had that would supposedly kill the Mad Titan had made him hesitant, it was clear that Loki cared for the mortal who had been his guard, he had feared perhaps that his judgment was impaired slightly by that fact. However he had seen the desperation in the sorcerer's eyes, it was that which had made up his mind upon the subject.

The sceptre was now in pieces, since the magic imbibed gem had been shattered by Mjolnir all that remained was a fairly pretty engraved shaft of metal that possessed no special powers or abilities whatsoever.

Thor was currently running after the soldier carrying Emily though the familiar halls and passageways to palace's healing chambers. He had seen those rooms a thousand times over and knew the women who worked there very well. They were the finest in all of Asgard and it had been smart thinking of Loki to take them here, if anyone could save Emily, the healers of Asgard could.

She was a valiant warrior, strong willed and very skilled in her swordsmanship, if she did not survive he had not doubt that she would definitely have earned herself a place in Valhalla. If she survived, well then, Thor would treat her like she was already there.

He had seen how Thanos had planned to attack his brother, they all knew it was very risky for Loki should the Titan choose to show as he believed that he had some personal vendetta with Loki. Thor had been too far to help but close enough to see that had the mortal not intercepted the fight when she had, Loki would not be alive. She had taken that sword for him, suffered the injury in his place.

It had also been enough to cause a distraction that meant they could send the bombs through the portal and defeat the Chitauri once more. She was a true hero, both in Midgard and he would see to it that her name be remembered in Asgard as well.

They had reached the rooms now, and he and his fellow Avengers watched as she was placed on a bed and numerous healers began to study the wound and clear some if the blood. The smell had begun to clog up their nostrils, making them all feel ill. Unfortunately that was all they were able to see.

One of the head healers came to usher them out of the room, closing the door behind her and blocking their view.

"Are any of you gravely hurt or in need of attention?" She asked as calmly as she could in all the hurry and panic.  
>All the Avengers replied the negative, they were fine, their injuries were unimportant. That was the wrong answer if they had wanted to stay, however and she told them that they should go and have a bath, wash off the smell of sweat and the grime that they were covered in. It would help them relax and take their minds off of things as the healers did their best to help their friend.<p>

When none of them showed any signs of enthusiasm for the recommended baths and not one of them made a move she called over a few guards who escorted them on their way. No one one was looking forward to the next few hours.

The Lady Widow was allowed to change and get in first, seeing as the baths were communal and it was common courtesy. Yet Thor believed they all held a slight unwillingness to bathe for different reasons. Should Emily's situation change they would all want to be there. He had seen they way Midgardian hospitals were, family and friends would wait by the bedside or in one of their 'waiting rooms' close by should anything happen.

The healer been right, they did all need a good wash everyone got in to the large, swimming pool sized bath. The hot water helped them to relax their muscles and perhaps let their minds wonder a little.

It was then that Thor realised Loki was not with them. In fact he had not seen his brother follow them to the healing rooms either.

How strange.

Thor tried to let his mind wonder, however it always seemed to come back to two things.

Emily and Loki.

He thought about when they first met in SHIELD headquarters, about when the mortal woman had decided to engage in some kind of drinking game with him. When SHIELD been attacked and the two of them had begun to fight together, solidifying their friendship.

Thor thought about his brothers face when she had fallen. That was not the look of a grieving friend. There was something he was missing here. His mind went over and over remembering all the times he had seen her face. At SHIELD, in Stark Towers, on the battlefield, in that gymnasium.

Wait. No.

I couldn't have been.

Could it?

Thor hadn't realised, too lost in his thoughts, that he had abruptly stood up and drawn the attention of the other Avengers.

Thor wracked his brain and he could come up with another answer. When Loki had escaped to earth he had been traveling around with a Midgardian woman, he had seen her both in the forest when Loki had lost his temper and turned Jötunn and when he had tracked them to the earthen equivalent of training grounds.

It had been her all along. The woman who had traveled with Loki. Could that be the reason for Loki's despair? Was he more involved with the Agent than he had originally suspected?

"THOR?!"

He was broken out of his thoughts at the cry of his name.

"What is it? You've been standing there looking like a lost puppy for the last two minutes." Steve Rogers asked him.  
>"I'm sorry, my friends. I must speak with Loki immediately." With that he simply marched up the golden stairs taking them two by two, and left the baths behind him, wearing nothing but the towel he had grabbed on his way out to conceal his nakedness.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so apparently there are still some people reading this so, woohoo! And thank you guys so much for sticking with me, I can't tell you how great it felt when I had all those favouritefollow/review emails. Your continued support is mind blowing! **

**So, anyway Thor finally clues into what's been going on, I know a little late but hey, he had other things on his mind like saving the world from Thanos and everything. **

**Ps. If you haven't read the first two instalments in the series that fine but it might make things slightly confusing, just a heads up. **

**Thanks again you guys for being so lovely ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Empty.

That was what this feeling was.

Loki felt empty.

He couldn't move. Couldn't speak. It was a wonder he was still breathing.

Emily had jumped in front of him, taken the blow for him. She was going to die instead of him.

His mother was kneeling on front of him, talking to him but he couldn't hear a word she was saying. His mind was blank. Everything felt numb. It was like he was in some sort of a waking trance.

He was aware of everything around him. He knew that Odin had left to discuss what had happened with Heimdall, he knew that it was one of the royal guards who had taken Emily from his arms, carrying her to the healing rooms. He knew that the Avengers had followed and that he alone had stayed, rooted to where he was.

He would react if he could. He would listen to what Frigga was saying, he would get up and go to the healers and await news of Emily's condition, he would go and see the Avengers, his new friends, and ask if any of them were hurt. But the emptiness inside him made it so that all those things were impossible.

He could not decide if he liked this feeling or not. On the one side he was stuck, unfeeling and slightly lost. On the other, he did not feel the crushing anger, grief, desperation etc, that had weighted him down when he had realised what had happened to his new wife.

His wife.

Emily had married him.

She had loved him.

She might die for him.

She needed him.

Emily needed him.

Blinking suddenly, Loki was back in the world. He could move, he could talk. And that's exactly what he did.

"I'm sorry, mother. I must go." He stood abruptly and strode over to the doors through which the guard had taken his wife.

Loki walked as fast as he could without breaking into a run, using his long legs to take huge strides as he hurriedly made his way to the healing chambers.

"Loki! Loki, I must speak with you!" Thor boomed.

Damnation. Did he stop? Did he continue? Dear gods, was Thor naked under that towel?

"What-" Loki began but Thor cut him off, having done a strange sort of jog while holding onto the towel to get to his brother.

"Emily, was- is...the woman you were with last time-" Thor sputtered, as though he was trying to say something but he could not find the words, as it usually was with the Thunderer.

"Please, Thor I need to see her-" Loki tried.

"Fulla is with her, she threw us out and won't let anyone in." Thor replied, making Loki feel anguished. "What I meant to ask was, when we were hunting you, last time on Midgard, you were with a woman. I saw her face, just a glimpse. Was that woman Emily?"

Loki looked as Thor, slightly surprised though he could not say if it were because Thor had figured it out or because it had taken so long for him to realise.

"Yes." Was all he could manage as a reply.

"Loki, is- do you love her?" He asked, brow creased slightly.

Loki took a deep breath and had to look away from Thor's curious, prying eyes.

A whispered 'yes' came in answer.

Thor's face crumpled slightly as though he had just seen Jane take the same sword meant for him. It was too late before Loki realised what his brother meant to do and he could not stop nor escape the near-rib-crushing hug. His face was pressed into Thor's shoulder as the huge oaf held him tightly.

The hug was comforting and strong, Loki both hated it and never wanted it to end. However it did, Thor pulled away and put his huge hand on the back of Loki's neck as he used to.

"I'm sorry for your pain, brother. I wish there were something I could do to help relieve it."

"Thor! What in the Nine do you think you are doing!" Came their mother's shrill voice. Her face was red with embarrassment and a hint of anger.

Loki and Thor both were slightly confused as to what she was referring to. Surely Frigga would not be opposed to Thor and Loki repairing their relationship, nor would she be angered by Thor trying to show comfort and compassion?

It was only when the Avengers appeared, looking as though they too had rushed out of the baths, only they had taken the time to put their clothes on, and started to block their eyes and turn away that Loki noticed Thor's tower had slid off of his hips and onto the floor when Thor had let it go to hug him.

The sight of a naked Thor surrounded by the queen and his Midgardian friends was only made better when Sif and the warriors three came running to greet their price after his return, only to realise his naked state and stop dead in their tracks.

Loki couldn't help it. It was so ridiculous. He really couldn't stop it, he tried.

The bubble of laughter boiled over and Loki's face split into a grin. Soon enough the thunderer realised what had happened and made a quick grab for his towel. However this attempt to cover up only seemed to amuse Loki more. It was also them that Stark, Barton, Banner and Romanov began to laugh as well. Even the warriors three and Sif joined in. Frigga was too well-brought-up to burst into the unseemly fit of laughter as everyone else, though Loki spied a smile as she turned and walked away shaking her head.

It was funny how at a time like this, Loki could still find it in him to laugh. He would never have done that before. But well, love changes people. Sometimes in really strange ways.

And even though it was all just a bit of silliness in amongst all the pain of that moment, Loki would forever remember the time when Thor stood before all his friends, covered only by a small towel as they laughed at his embarrassment.

Well all of the save the Good Captain who only looked appalled and blushing redder by the second.


	4. Chapter 4

Fulla had worked her damn hardest all through the night and halfway through the next day. She was exhausted by the end of it and so were many of her other healers. Queen Frigga had come in to help as much as she could but it was obvious to everyone that she too was exhausted.

So far the Midgardian woman had just about held on, after the healers had stopped the bleeding she had still seemed too pale and sickly to be able to live through the night. However Loki had appeared and magicked up what looked like bags of blood. At first the healers had been, well quite frankly appalled, but soon enough he had explained that the Midgardians would 'donate' blood to their healers so that in cases such as these they may have the blood to replace what had been lost.

That had been somewhat of a reassurance, although many had not been pleased with the idea of steeling blood from other healers. Loki had once again had to reassure them that he had gone to one of SHIELD's headquarters and gotten the blood with the permission from the Director and that he had had their own specialist pick out the right type for Emily as well.

It had all been very new and strange to them, but after doctor Banner was allowed entrance to show them what to do and explain a little of how it worked the idea sounded to be genuinely ingenious. After only a few days of her being 'hooked up' as they called it, the Midgardian looked substantially better.

She was infused with healing magic everyday, once at dawn once at dusk, the healing stones were used for some of the smaller injuries, the cuts and scrapes were soon gone. She was well on her way to recovery.

The healers had had her in this room for almost two weeks now, the girl, Emily was her name, was almost fully patched up. She would have a nasty scar for now, that could perhaps be rectified if they were given enough time and the best resources, and she would have an ache whenever she moved too quickly or bent too much. But honestly why ever would she do that?

They had cast a sleeping spell on the woman so that she would remain calm and complacent to their treatments, it was also to ensure she had enough rest seeing as magic could only go so far in the healing process. It was on the twelfth day that that spell was lifted and only in the early hours of the next morning did she awaken.

Frigga had been sat by her bedside, just having finished changing her blood bag, the queen felt so strange to be holding such a thing but she could admit to its usefulness. The girls eyes fluttered open slightly, closing once more before she sat up quickly and in quite a panicked state.

"Calm down, my child. You are safe." The queen soothed, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders trying to get her to calm down.

"Wha-where...Thanos!" She stuttered, her eyes widening in panic once again.

"Be still, you are safe, as are your friends. Thanos' army was pushed back once more. Your Midgard is fine."

The girls eyes darted around the room, never resting on one thing too long, she was trying to assess where she was no doubt, and possibly to find an escape route. The queen tried to sooth her panicked mind and calm her racing heart with soft words of comfort and reassurance. It seemed to work as the girls heart rate began to slow, her breathing became normal and her eyes were no longer darting around the room, instead they focused on the queen.

"I would take a hazard guess and say I was on Asgard, and from the decor it wouldn't be too far fetched, but as far as I was aware, Vikings didn't have IV drips." She tried to joke making a gesture at the bag the queen had been fixing.

"You are not wrong, however you have a few people who were not too keen on seeing you leave for Valhalla so soon. This was brought to us shortly after you arrival from someplace called, shield I think it was?" Frigga replied, smiling down at Emily.

"Brilliant, great, fantastic. I'm sorry who are you?" Emily blabbed a bit, still trying to get her head around it all.

"My name is Frigga, I'm am Thor and Loki's mother."

The girl nodded at the answer, her eyes widening in realisation once Loki's name came up.

"How's Loki? Is he alright? Is he hurt? Did Thanos-"

"Loki is fine, he has been keen to see you well again, as are the others."

"When can I see them?"

"Soon my child, soon. It is early yet and you need a good bath. It may be a little hard for you to walk, you have been lying here for almost a fortnight."

Emily bit her lip as she processed everything. She was ok, she was on Asgard, Loki was fine, Thanos was gone, the Avengers wanted to see her well again, and her mother in law was walking her to the baths. Hum.

'I wonder of Loki's told anyone here yet?' She quietly mused to herself. Did the queen know that Emily was her daughter in law? Maybe that was why she was being so kind.

Emily's thoughts whirled around her head, she was still not sure if any of this was real and she was in fact having some sort of hallucination. Or perhaps this was what heaven was like? Yeah, right she was going to heaven after all she'd done. Besides, it's not like she was a very religious person anyway, aside from having a god for a husband.

It brought a small smile to her face as she thought of that word; husband.

The bath was being drawn, it was quite a huge thing but there were lots of taps and a lot of bubbles as well. It made Emily feel like royalty to be surrounded by such luxury, not to mention there seemed to be a gold fetish going on around here.

She quickly stripped off her clothes and removed the bandages from around her torso. Her fingers skitter across her stomach tracing the raised pink lines from where her flesh had been knitted back together. She was amazed at such results, especially seeing as the queen had said she had only been there two weeks. It had taken Coulson over a year and a half to get over his own injuries and he had been lucky for it to have been so quick.

The queen caught her staring and looked apologetically at her. "I'm sorry, dear, but you may have to live with those for some time now. You are fully healed but the scarring is difficult even for us to be rid of."

"No, I'm not- it's just so amazing. I can't believe it's gone so quickly." She replied still in a sort of half-daze.

"Well, when you have two Asgardians princes who wish to see you well, there is nothing but the best of the best to be provided for you. I would not want to disappoint my sons, any friend of theirs is a friend of mine." The queen smiled. "Do wish for help?" She asked motioning to the now full bath.

"No, no I'm fine for now." Emily smiled in reply.

The queen was just leaving as Emily walked down the golden steps and into the warm and relaxing water.

"Oh, there's another bandage you've missed. Something on your shoulder." Frigga's voice called from the door.

Emily reached over her back and felt of it, a twinge of pain made her wince, but she was able to peal it off with relevant ease. The door shut quietly behind the queen and Emily turned to one of the wall long mirrors to asses the damage on her back.

The water trickled down her torso feeling strange and refreshing all at once. Now that she was able to see what the bandage had covered up, she pouted slightly, seeing how the skin of her tattoo had been badly torn and the stitches made it now illegible.

However she was determined not to let that put a downer on her mood, she was after all in the land of gods taking a bubble bath in a tub big enough for her, the Avengers and a couple of guests should they so wish to bathe together for whatever reason.

Her muscles began to relax once more, as she rolled her shoulders and stretched her legs. She could feel the stiffness from having been in the same position for so long, but when it meant that she had been healed from injuries that would have left her dead, she could hardly complain now could she?

* * *

><p>thank you so much to everyone who left a review. I know this is incredibly late and you should all hate me by now, but there are apparently still some subscribers so I'll just have to hang on to those who can bare with me.<p>

I have to say though, with exams coming up I'm not sure how much more writing I can do but I'll try.

Ps. Reviews help kick my lazy but into action.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: **I'm really sorry for the late updating again. I've set myself a challenge to finish the story before the summer is up though.

I've posted two new chapter as I'd accidentally missed one out before so chapters 1&2 are the same, 3 is the missing chapter and 4 is the chapter that 3 used to be.

* * *

><p>Loki was sat at breakfast, the food on his plate was not really keeping his attention, neither was the conversation. His thoughts drifted and his mind roamed. Despite Thor's outburst on that first day they had returned he had managed to convince his big oaf of a brother to keep his mouth shut and not tell anyone of his and Emily's relationship.<p>

As far as Thor knew they were in love, he had not been told about their sneaky wedding yet, and Loki had no plans of telling anyone until he received the go-ahead from his wife. Weddings were something of a different significance to Midgardians than Asgardians.

On earth, people supposedly married for love, though sometimes it was a drunken mistake in Las-Vegas as Loki had seen on that television show, 'friends' or something of the sort. On Asgard marrying for love was not unheard of but for many, marriage was just a way to up their social status or to form alliances between families.

For Emily then, it might be something that she would behave wanted to share with her friends, she would have wanted to be there to see the faces of the Avengers when she announced the news. It was for that reason and for her own safety that Loki had slipped the ring into his pocket, making sure that no one would be any the wiser.

There was chatter all around and Loki looked up when he heard his name being called through all the noise. It was his mother, she had come in but a few moments ago and she sat, serving herself a bowl of fruits as she addressed him and the Midgardians present.

"She woke early this morning and she seems to be well enough. She asked after your health as well, sweet girl. I know not if she is dressed yet but when I left her a few minutes ago she was just finished with her bath."

All at once there was a clatter of cutlery and a scraping of chairs as he and the Avengers dashed from their seats and burst through the doors to sprint to the healing rooms. They had all visited often, Loki had come every single day, and they all knew the path off by heart. It must have been a sight to see, earth's mightiest warriors and two princes of the realm barreling through the halls of Asgard on their way to the healing rooms.

Some poor serving girl had the fright of her life as she was almost ambushed by the charging warriors, only to be pulled to safety at the last moment. None of them took much care of her anyway, too busy trying to get to Emily as fast as they possibly could.

Their feet were pounding through the halls, making such a cacophony of noise it wouldn't surprise any if those living on the outskirts of the city heard it. As they got closer their determination never faltered, nor did it falter as they smashed into the door of the rooms, making them crash open with such violence that it was a good thing their momentum kept them going until they were halfway through the room else they would have been hit as the doors swung back into place.

They stood their panting and confused as they observed the empty room. Looking around they found no one in sight, not in the bed, not in the adjoining bath chambers, not even on the balcony. Just as they began to panic the doors opened behind them, much to their disappointment however, it was not Emily but the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif.

"I heard your friend had awoken?" Began Sif, looking around to see the women her princes had been so concerned about.

"Yes, and then we heard what sounded like a stampede of wildebeest." Fandral added with an amused smile.

"You know," called a voice from above. "That is exactly what I thought too, so I came up hear so as not to get trampled underfoot. A good thing too, you should have seen they way they barged in, no respect for privacy whatsoever." Emily teased from where she was perched top of the wardrobe.

There was a collective sigh of relief as she jumped down, landing gracefully on her feet, only to be ambushed by hugs and words of well wishing from her friends.

Loki waited until last, holding back and letting the others have their fill of hugs and reassurances that yes, Emily was fine, no she wasn't in any pain, yes, she was feeling strong enough to stand and no, Clint for the last time we are not comparing scars. He had thought that it would have given him time to reign in his emotions and keep himself in check, but waiting longer only made him want to hold her and kiss her more. So, when his turn finally came, that was exactly what he did.

There were more than a few surprised gasps, and one strange gagging noise, but then a composed and polite cough from the doorway made Loki pull back for air for just a second. His forehead touching Emily's and his eyes never leaving her own, Loki slipped the ring out of his pocket and back on her finger, smiling smugly all the time.

"Mother, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Emily."

Another round of gasping, gagging(in Clint's case) and kissing.

Emily was truly enjoying being in Loki's arms again, relishing in his warmth and feeling the hum of magic across his skin as they locked lips. She had not been expecting Thor to come over and pick both her and Loki up, pulling them into a tight embrace and gushing out congratulations on their marriage. She could help but laugh in delight at not having to keep secrets anymore, it had never been particularly difficult but it was a weight off of her shoulders all the same.

"Woah, woah, wait married? You two?" Tony's incredulous voice broke their little moment. Emily's heart began to pick up the pace as she tried to conceal the worry she felt over her new friends' opinions on the new development. She needn't have worried however, as Stark gave an appreciative look at the couple. "One question: what is your stance on threesomes?"

"Pepper, Tony. Remember her?" Bruce reminded the billionaire, rolling his eyes, much to the apparent chagrin of the playboy.


End file.
